Female to Male
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: Dave and Karkat start a relationship and deal with some of Dave's personal problems.
1. Chapter 1

Dave glanced around in the bathroom again. It was the middle of the night and he was hoping no one caught him as he removed his shirt. The lock on the door had broken about a week ago now, but none of them could quite figure out how to fix it, so now he took his showers in the dead of night to make sure no one walked in on him.

He turned on the water before taking off his pants letting it get warm before finally removing the binder he was wearing around his chest. It felt a little like a breath of fresh air and a wave of uncomfortable sadness washed over him every time he did it. His breasts weren't very large, but at the least they marked him as female to others so he didn't really get along with them. However, releasing the binder felt pretty nice to him. He swept off his boxers adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor and sat his shades on the counter top.

The water felt nice as soon as he stepped in. He hated having to wait all day to shower, he didn't like being dirty. He figured it was because his bro never liked it either, always taking freakishly long showers. Thinking back on it, it definitely was a habit learned from him. He smiled a little at the thought of his brother as he scrubbed himself down with the strange Alternian soap they had on the meteor. He didn't even care if it looked like a brick of shit it smelled nice. Nicer than his sweat at least.

Leaning on the wall a little for support, he let his hand slip down to his groin and, trying to pretend he was stroking instead of just rubbing, quickly took care of his personal urges. He tried to focus on the idea of some faceless person, but wound up thinking about Karkat anyway. His gay was showing, but he'd hit a point of not caring since no one was awake anyway. He washed his hair after, opening the door to the shower freezing as the door to the bathroom opened simultaneously.

"What the?" Dave was frozen like a dear in the headlights as Karkat stumbled over his little pile of clothes near the door. "Dave are you—." Karkat stopped himself as he looked up at Dave. There was a long moment where they were both just staring at each other before Dave closed the door to the shower hoping the fog on the glass would completely cover him.

"Please get out," Dave said.

"Dave I—" Dave cut him off quickly.

"Please leave," he said. He stood quietly in front of the shower door until he heard the other door close. He opened the door again his heart pounding, everything he'd managed to hide this whole time was now thrown off the stupid meteor. Even worse now his crush new his little secret. He stepped out of the shower glancing at the mirror, but quickly feeling sick at the sight of his own body looked away. Karkat probably didn't want to deal with anyone so weird.

He wrapped a towel around his chest picking up his clothes before walking out of the bathroom. Normally, he wouldn't dare leaving the bathroom without his clothes on, but at this point he didn't give a fuck. Dave stomped out of the bathroom only to have Karkat on his heels.

"Hey Dave," he said. Dave jumped and took off like a shot towards his room.

"What the hell why are you still here?" he asked. He ran into his little room with Karkat not far behind. Karkat stopped in front of his door knowing it didn't lock either, but he didn't enter after Dave.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay alright? You don't have to fucking run from me." Dave stood with his back against the door not really wanting to say anything. "Come on we can at least talk about it fuck." He sighed and banged his head back against the door.

"Can I put my clothes on first?" Dave asked. Karkat stared at the door for a second.

"Y-yeah." Karkat sputtered. The situation was probably a little unusual for him, Dave had the feeling this was going to end their little bro pact they'd had, but he stood and started putting his clothes on anyway. He went slowly making sure the binder was in the right place before putting his boxers, pants, and shirt back on. He didn't open the door right away; rather, he sat down on his bed taking a few deep breaths before turning himself away from the door.

"Okay you can come in." He said it quietly hoping Karkat wouldn't hear, but Dave knew he still would. Karkat opened the door carefully glancing at Dave from behind it before entering. He walked over to the bed sitting kiddie corner to Dave so he wouldn't have to look directly at him. He didn't want this to go poorly, so he was thinking about every move he made.

"So, um. You probably don't know this, but all the trolls have the same, uh shit. Well, we have all the same damned genitals so those don't define gender in our society and I don't think it's any different for humans…" Karkat continued babbling incessantly for a while longer. Dave wasn't listening particularly carefully hearing little words here or there. He was still a little distraught over everything, but he jumped back into Karkat's rant eventually, "… and so I guess I'm just trying to get across that I don't really care what the fuck is in your pants you're still my best bro. I won't tell anyone either, unless you say it's okay for me to tell them. Fuck, if you want I'll tell you something secret about me for blackmail."

Dave perked up a little. He wasn't getting flat out rejected entirely, not that he wasn't expect Karkat to be entirely uncomfortable with him from then forward, but at least maybe they could work out being friends eventually. He glanced at Karkat quickly who'd finally stopped rambling. The room was getting kind of quiet and Dave was trying to search his head for something, anything, to say.

"So what's you're secret?" He asked, "The one I can use to blackmail you with." He watched Karkat's face grow a little red as he glanced in Dave's general direction. Karkat took his time trying to put it into words, but it seemed to Dave that he was having a lot of trouble until finally he turned to face him directly, planted a little kiss on his lips, and promptly stood so he could leave the room.

Dave sat perfectly still until he was out the door. He rubbed his mouth with his hand lightly for a long time while staring at the ground. Letting himself flop on the bed he realized he needed to take his binder off before he fell asleep, but all he could think about was Karkat. There was still a lot for them to learn about each other.


	2. Chapter 2

FTM!Dave

Dave wandered around the meteor aimlessly. He was trying to find Karkat, but his door was locked from the outside, so he assumed that Karkat was in some other strange part of the meteor. They hadn't talked in a few days, not since Karkat kissed him anyway. More than anything, Dave was starting to miss the loud troll, but also his head had been filled with all the ways he could tell him that he returned his feelings. He wanted to do something cheesy and big at first because he knew Karkat would like it, but the fear of Rose, Terezi, or Kanaya over hearing paralyzed him. But now he found himself in a particularly bad place, Karkat had hidden himself well enough that Dave was wondering if he should have told him right away.

There were a lot of rooms in the meteor that Dave hadn't seen, but it seemed like they all lead back to the same spot regardless. It wasn't long before the feeling of being lost went away and Dave was in a spot that he recognized. He wandered back to the room they usually gathered in. Kanaya and Rose had been spending most of their time off in some remote part of the meteor where they could be alone. Dave crept in quietly in case someone was in the room, that way he could perk up before they noticed him sulking around.

He glanced around quickly looking for any signs of life, but was met with no noise and he couldn't see anyone around. His eyes caught on the mess of black hair and the little nubby horns on the other side of the couch. Karkat hadn't noticed him come in, so he remained very still until he knew exactly how he wanted to approach this whole situation. The hair on the back of his neck rose as he finally decided to move; he walked quickly around the couch so Karkat wouldn't have the chance to run off.

Karkat visibly jumped when Dave sat on the couch next to him. "Where the hell did you even come from?" Dave watched as Karkat gained that internal screaming face; he finally started to process that the person he'd been running from for three days was sitting next to him, and Dave could see his face flush red up to his ears. Dave chuckled trying to keep the mood light.

"Sorry, but most people don't feel the need to purposefully make everyone aware of their presence when they enter the room," Dave said. Karkat still wasn't really ready to try and talk, so he didn't offer a quick insult, but Dave had kind of expected that. "So nubs where have you been hiding these past couple days?"

"I—um," Karkat said. Dave was mentally kicking himself, he hadn't meant for that to come off like an insult. Karkat's face was pretty priceless though, he was completely red as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, actually I was in my room for most of them." Dave tried to keep his face straight for a moment. He was very glad he never tried to talk to Karkat through his door at any point; it may have solved his problems faster in the long run though.

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them until Dave finally got up the balls to say something. "Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Y-Yeah?" Karkat had focused his attention on his hands rather than Dave's face. Dave was suddenly equally at a loss of words as Karkat had been the night he'd found Dave in the shower. He swallowed hard glancing at Karkat's eyes.

"Um, so, about the other night," Dave said. He trailed off a little not really sure how to start.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Karkat said. He still wasn't looking at Dave, so Dave took the opportunity to look at his face. His was completely red now and Dave was having trouble remembering what he was supposed to talk about.

"I know you won't, but I wanted to tell you something," Dave said. He was going to start talking again, but couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry about the other thing too. I shouldn't have done that…" Karkat continued to ramble for a bit. Dave rolled his eyes; Karkat was still refusing to look away from his hands. Dave leaned forward, reaching out to grab his face pulling him into a kiss to shut him up. Karkat froze for a moment as Dave licked his lips enough to make him gasp; he took the opportunity to get his tongue in Karkat's mouth and crawled into his lap. Karkat finally snapped into what was happening carefully placing his hands on Dave's waist and kissing back.

Dave pulled away huffing a little, glaring down at Karkat for a moment he watched Karkat's eyes open and grow wide. "Will you listen to me now?" Dave asked.

Karkat nodded quickly still wide eyed, "y-yeah."

"Are you comfortable with me still?" Dave asked. Karkat's face was confused as he glanced away from Dave.

"You really don't need to worry so much. I don't care," Karkat said. Karkat's voice was unusually quiet and as he spoke, Dave shivered feeling most of his fears melt away. "Do you get that now?" Karkat asked.

Dave could tell that his own face was red, but he pushed that thought aside. "I also wanted to tell you that it was okay that you kissed me." Dave spoke slowly pecking Karkat on the lips lightly just to catch a glimpse of his awe struck face.

"I-it was?" Karkat asked. Smiling, Dave leaned in on him again making him twitch away as he slid his hands up Karkat's chest.

Dave rolled his eyes again, "yes it was." Dave paused, "because I wanted to kiss you anyway." Dave pecked him on the lips again as he wraps his arms around Karkat's neck; Karkat's mouth hung open for a long moment before he snapped it shut and glanced at Dave.

"So what does this mean?" Karkat asked. Dave smiled again and leaned in to kiss Karkat again. This time Karkat got his shit together a lot faster this time kissing Dave back much faster this time.

"I'm pretty sure it means we're dating," Dave said. He started snickering as Karkat scowled at him for a moment tightening his grip on Dave's waist before tossing him onto the couch lightly. Before Dave had the chance to register what was happening, Karkat pressed their lips together. Dave responded excitedly wrapping his arms around Karkat's neck.

After a long moment Karkat pulled away snickering at Dave, "I think we're more than pretty sure we're dating."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave slumped face first into the bed. He let his knees drop to the floor so he could lean against the side of the mattress. His abs felt like it was on fire, and he needed to get it under control before he could function for the rest of the day. Burying his face in the blanket, he let out a little whine.

"Dave?" Karkat was frozen in the doorway as Dave turned himself just enough to look at him over his shoulder, "Dave are you alright?" He was at Dave's side in a moment dropping to his knees next to him so he could look him in the eye.

"Yeah, peachy totally cool," Dave said. Dave hid his face in the blanket again as Karkat rubbed his back.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Karkat asked. Dave whined as another wave of stabbing pain shot through to his back. He shuffled his legs so he could shift his position just enough to make the searing pain stop.

"It's nothing some of my uterus is just trying to self destruct," Dave said. The pain dulled enough for him move himself closer to being in the bed as Karkat watched him in horror.

"Fuck Dave, I'm getting Rose. You should have just—" Dave covered Karkat's mouth with his hand.

"Karkat no. This isn't that serious," Dave wrapped his arms around his stomach again and huffed as the pain started to feel like it had hit its peak for the time being. He missed his brother throwing warm, damp towels at him every now and again as his way of dealing with Dave's monthly struggles.

"Are you fucking with me? If something is self-destructing we should try and—" Dave covered his mouth again. He felt a pang of guilt when Karkat's face grew more terrified than Dave had ever seen it.

"Karkat trust me I'm fine. Do you even know what a uterus is?" Dave asked. He winced again. It did feel like his organs were having a revolt, but it wasn't like it was anything serious. Karkat blinked at him and sighed.

"Okay, I might not be the best in human anatomy, but I know that if any of it is trying to kill itself that's fucking terrible," Karkat said. Dave sighed and letting out another little whine picked himself up a bit.

"I was exaggerating. Don't worry, this happens every month," Dave said. He climbed up into the bed and wrapped himself around the blanket as though it were a pillow, "I don't really feel like giving you an anatomy lesson right now. Just leave me alone and don't tell anyone." Karkat sat on the floor motionless as Dave pressed his body further into the mattress. He nuzzled his head into the bed more and glanced up when he felt Karkat sit on the bed next to him. Karkat slipped his hand under Dave's shirt rubbing his lower back carefully.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Karkat asked. Dave pouts and thought for a moment.

"Can you ask Rose for her heating pad? And tell her I have a cold," Dave mumbled.

"Yeah," Karkat said. He leaned over to kiss Dave's forehead before hopping off the bed to leave the room.

"Remember, just tell her it's a cold," Dave said. Karkat nodded and made a noise of agreement as he walked out the door. Dave pressed his face back into the blanket and closed his eyes trying to block out the pain. He held the blanket tight to his stomach pressing on the spot that hurt the worst. It didn't really help, but it was enough to trick himself into thinking it wasn't _so_ bad.

Karkat came back with the heating pad under his arm and two mugs in his hand. Dave had finally reoriented himself so he was lying normally on the bed with his head on the pillow. He watched Karkat carefully place the mugs on the nightstand before taking the heating pad when he offered it. Dave plugged it in quickly as Karkat watched him pull his shirt up to press it against his bare skin.

"Do you still want to watch a movie?" Karkat asked. He wasn't looking directly at Dave anymore; instead he was blushing and looking across the room at the wall. Dave frowned, he'd forgotten about their movie plans in the wake of all the cramps. He looked Karkat over for a moment before reaching over for his hand.

"Can we just stay here and cuddle?" Dave mumbled. Karkat glanced up at him shortly, his face was redder than it had been, but he climbed into the bed as Dave shifted onto his knees still holding the heating pad. Dave crawled into Karkat's lap who stiffened a bit as Dave nestled himself between his legs. "Sorry about the movie," Dave said as he leaned back into Karkat.

"It's fine," Karkat said taking one of the mugs off the table and offering it to Dave, "this is kind of what I was hoping for anyway." Dave took the mug from his hands and Karkat nuzzled his nose into Dave's hair smiling to himself.

"Thank you," Dave said. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave's waist.

"No problem."

Karkat and Dave sat squabbling over what movie they should watch as they were piled on top of each other on the plush sofa in the extraneous room they'd turned into kind of a home base. Kanaya and Rose had made a similar outpost somewhere on the meteor that no one dared enter for fear of walking in on something more personal than they should have. Dave and Karkat's little home base was different, though everyone on the meteor started avoiding it for similar reasons, it had become a kind of safe space for the two of them to be themselves and take part in hobbies they'd normally only be brave enough to do in their own rooms in the middle of the night.

Dave sang instead of rapped while Karkat listened, Karkat wrote sappy rom com stories in a notebook Dave had given him, Dave had picked up photography again taking picture of anything and everything, Karkat drew with chalk on some of the walls and was getting better with each drawing. They were both comfortable enough to lay all over the couch reading books they'd never actually admit to reading and watch movies that would be considered horrible even by John's standards. Dave even felt free enough to take off his binder for short periods of time once it got late enough that he trusted no one else would surprise them. He got used to cuddling with Karkat without it on, once they fell asleep on the couch and woke up the following day and after that they did it far more often, Karkat reminding Dave that he wasn't allowed to sleep with the binder one despite Dave trying occasionally.

Now, as they squabbled over a movie and finally Dave let Karkat put on one of his romcoms because he didn't want to argue anymore, Dave relaxed into a position that was mostly in Karkat's lap settling down to watch the movie with as straight a face as he could muster. There was no reminding him how much he disliked most of the romcoms, but this one was particularly bad because it was from back home and Karkat had never seen it. Dave kept promising they'd watch it and then never followed through because he knew how, very, inappropriate it got in certain parts. He wasn't opposed to the occasional gratuitous sex scene in a romcom since he didn't really pay attention to them or care most of the time, but these were over the top graphic and he was too embarrassed to tell Karkat that it was the real reason he didn't want to watch the movie.

"I'm gonna sleep," Dave said. He turned quickly to face away from the movie and wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist. Karkat grumbled for a moment obviously displeased since Dave had promised to watch the movie with him.

"Fine," He said. Dave smiled a bit and slid his shades off as Karkat started playing with his hair. He knew Karkat wasn't mad at him, Karkat always made sure it was clear that he was angry when he was which was good for Dave because he could never really tell when people were mad if they didn't just tell him. "Shouldn't you take your chest thing off?"

"I just put it on and it's only a nap. It should be fine," Dave said. He closed his eyes nuzzling into Karkat's stomach a bit.

"Okay, but I'm waking you up after the movie is over so you can take it off," Karkat said. Dave just left him be still nuzzling into his stomach and trying to slow his breathing so he could fall asleep. He let his mind drift randomly as he pushed himself towards completely asleep, though with the movie playing he might never actually hit that point.

His mind wandered as Karkat shifted under his weight slightly. Dave let his mind roll until finally he was almost asleep, but the movie was still pretty loud and preventing him from attaining something he would actually call sleep. His mind had hit that point where he was mostly fantasizing about things he didn't even talk to Karkat about. There were thoughts of waking up in a cisgendered body which quickly transitioned into something more dirty as he was thinking about being naked.

One of the sex scenes played loudly behind his head as he drifted to thinking about the noises Karkat might make in bed. He shuffled his legs a bit feeling the arousal move into the pit of his stomach. At this point he was a bit happy that he didn't have a dick because it'd be giving him away right now. He pressed into Karkat's stomach more managing to hide the movement and make it seem like he was asleep completely. He could imagine getting to that point with Karkat, being in bed, touching his skin, being on top of him. Dave blushed, he was suddenly wide awake again, but his little fantasy was broken by the casual reminder of his sexual parts.

His mind moved onto the more serious topic of having to explain all of the anatomy to Karkat. That never really sounded like it would be fun, but it was starting to become more of a necessity in Dave mind. They'd vaguely talked about sexual interests before, Karkat even bashfully told him about a few little kinks he had while they were making out. But the idea that they were going to have to have a long serious conversation about sex before ever actually having sex made Dave kind of upset. He'd have preferred if they could have just let it progress naturally. Making out, turning into grinding, turning into taking each other's clothes off, turning into pounding each other senseless. Dave shifted his legs again.

Instead, Dave would have to explain why he didn't have a dick. Not that he was entirely sure just what was in Karkat's pants, but the word bulge kind of heavily implied something dick-like. He'd have to sit Karkat down and explain why a strap on would be necessary if Karkat wanted Dave to top. Dave still needed to figure out how to alchemize one of those. He just wanted sex to be less work than it seemed like it was going to be. The sex scene ended behind him and the movie was near over, so Dave stayed pretending to be asleep letting his head swirl around the ideas of how to have that conversation. Now seemed better than ever, but he wasn't sure how to start it, maybe he could just be straight forward. That sounded like a decent idea.

Karkat squirmed under him for a moment after the movie ended before shaking Dave a little to "wake" him up. Dave pretended to have been asleep looking up at Karkat's face which was a bit flustered which Dave promptly chalked up to the graphic sex scenes in the movie. For a moment Dave contemplated chickening out entirely, but after a little bit of staring and making small talk with Karkat he took a deep breath and forced himself to just say it.

"Hey, I think we need to talk about sex," Dave said. There was a long awkward moment where they were just looking at each other blushing.

"What?" Karkat asked. He squirmed his legs underneath Dave again as Dave grew a bit more bold.

"I think we need to talk about sex," Dave repeated. He sat up so he could more easily look Karkat in the eye. Karkat was decidedly unprepared for that kind of statement as he quickly got so flustered he couldn't force himself to look Dave in the face.

"Are you serious?" Karkat asked.

"Yes," Dave said. Karkat pursed his lips and tried to steel himself. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it again. His hands balled up into fists as he tried to force something out of his mouth. He wanted to say yes, he really wanted to say yes, because he knew it was something that was probably important to Dave.

"Nope, I can't," Karkat finally said. He stood quickly and spun on his heels half running out of the room his eyes staring at his own feet as he walked. He bit his lip.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dave asked. He blinked at Karkat as he quickly ran away from the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'll, I'll be back," Karkat said. He was gone in the next moment scurrying to the bathroom quickly for a couple of embarrassing reasons. Dave sat on his knees smiling a little.

"That was kind of adorable," he mumbled to himself. He watched the door for a bit. He guessed Karkat just wasn't ready; he was pretty skittish of physical contact sometimes still, so maybe Dave had jumped the gun a bit. It wasn't a big deal; they could talk about it when he was.

They'd taken to sleeping in Karkat's bed after Rose walked into their home base and Dave didn't have his binder on. She didn't see anything since Dave had been laying chest down on Karkat, but he was still more comfortable having it off in a room that had a door and a working lock. Luckily Karkat's lock hadn't stopped working. The bed was more comfortable than the couch anyway, however they both changed regularly in the room, but neither was quite comfortable changing in front of the other.

They'd both wait until it felt like other would be gone long enough to change their clothes. Dave took special consideration when changing especially if he was taking his shirt and binder off. They never communicated about it though; it had become an unspoken rule between them in the few short weeks they'd been sleeping in Karkat's room almost every night. But lack of communication was bound to eventually bite them both in the ass at some point.

Karkat had just stepped out of his boxers when the door opened. He didn't register the noise until he heard Dave's voice and snapped his head up. He sputtered and scrambled to pick his boxers up as Dave stared red in the face for a moment before spinning around.

"Shit sorry," Dave said. His head swirled around the image a bit. Karkat didn't have anything where Dave thought he would have. He felt like his whole world had turned upside down, Karkat's genitals didn't look any different than his own really. There may have been minor differences, but he was flat. _Flat._ The thing that Dave had been trying to hide from him for the couple months they'd been together. Dave had stressed over explaining why he didn't have a bulge, but maybe a bulge was just like a clit? He felt as though he might pass out for a moment.

"It's okay," Karkat said. He took Dave being turned around as an opportunity to grab new boxers like he'd been planning. Karkat pulled them on quickly and then a pair of pajama pants that Dave had alchemized for him after he'd told him he didn't have any. He hadn't been comfortable sleeping in just his boxers which Dave understood. "You can turn around."

"Y-yeah." Dave turned to face him again swallowing a bit as he looked over Karkat's shy expression. He was looking down at his feet and he had his hand on the back of his head playing with his own hair in an attempt to hide just how embarrassed he was. "Um can I ask you something?"

"S-sure," Karkat mumbled.

"Why don't you have a…?" Dave suddenly couldn't figure out how to finish his question, so he closed his mouth and hoped Karkat could put the pieces together.

"Why don't I have a what?" Karkat asked. His face grew more bewildered as Dave's got redder.

"You don't have a, you were, flat." Dave was staring at his own feet now as Karkat stared at him the pieces starting to click together.

"You mean why is it not out?" Karkat asked. He was suddenly curious of Dave's confusion taking a step closer to him.

"Maybe?" Dave glanced at Karkat biting his lip. He wasn't sure what Karkat meant, but he hoped it could prompt an explanation at the very least.

"Because I'm not, um, aroused. But why, why don't you know that?" Karkat asked. Dave was having another moment. He couldn't really wrap his head around Karkat's answer well enough to put together what he meant.

"I don't even have a dick. What makes you think I'd understand your crazy alien biology?" Dave asked. Karkat's eyes grew wide and he got a really sheepish look on his face.

"You don't have a bulge? Or, I mean, a dick or whatever," Karkat said.

"I thought you knew that. You saw me naked," Dave said.

"I wasn't looking! I walked into the bathroom on accident while you were showering I tried to keep my eyes on your face. I'm not a creep," Karkat said.

"Wait, then what was all that stuff about body parts not defining stuff that night?" Dave quirked an eyebrow at Karkat whose face had only grown more lost.

"It was a little hard not to notice that you had boobs…," Karkat's voice trailed off for a moment.

"Oh," Dave said. He blinked a bit. Male trolls didn't have breasts, "wait so is that the only difference between male and female trolls?

"There're differences between humans other than having boobs or not having them?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah," Dave said.

"Why?" Karkat asked.

"Remember when I said I didn't want to give you anatomy lesson?" Dave asked.

"Yeah?" Now Karkat quirked an eyebrow at Dave.

"I think we might need to talk about it. Right now," Dave said.

Karkat rifled through the drawer on his nightstand pulling out the vibrator he kept hidden at the bottom. Dave had gotten into this habit of grinding on Karkat until he was unsheathed and desperate, but would promptly leave for a few hours or to sleep in his own bed because of some reason or another. At least if he left Karkat could take care of it himself quickly before he got back or had to hang out with Kanaya and Rose.

He slid the vibrator past his bulge and into his nook carefully making sure to leave it off until he got it sufficiently wet. He kept it off as he moved it in and out a few times until his nook was dripping and he could move the vibrator with no resistance. Pulling it almost all the way out, he shuffled for a moment trying to find the switch as he sunk into the bed a bit.

"Hey do you..." Dave trailed off as he stood in the door way taking the scene for a moment. Karkat squeaked and tried to cover himself with a blanket mostly unsuccessfully because it was underneath him. He hadn't managed to get the vibrator on, but he'd pressed it back into his nook so he could let go of it and try to pretend he hadn't been jerking it.

"Um, I," Karkat muttered, but Dave wasn't really listening. He didn't think twice about locking the door behind him and walking over to the bed. "What're you doing?" Karkat asked. Dave didn't respond as he pulled the blanket off of Karkat leaning forward to kiss him. His hand slid down Karkat's chest and stomach as he licked Karkat's lips prompting him to open his mouth. Karkat blushed, letting Dave press their tongues together as his hand slipped past his bulge.

Once Dave had his hand on the vibrator, he moved it almost out again breaking the kiss momentarily to look at it and turn it on the lowest setting. Karkat twitched and moaned quietly as Dave pressed the vibrator into his nook. Dave kissed Karkat again moving between his legs as he slipped his tongue into Karkat's mouth again. He pressed on the vibrator carefully making Karkat gasp before pulling it out slowly before sliding it back in just as slowly.

"D-Dave." Karkat shuddered as Dave repeated the motion still moving painfully slow. He was kissing Karkat's neck slipping his free hand down to Karkat's bulge. Dave pressed the vibrator as deep as he could get it before stroking his bulge making Karkat moan and try to close his legs. Smirking, Dave repositioned himself to hold Karkat's legs open with his own flicking the switch on the vibrator turning it up to the next setting, "holy shit," Karkat said.

Dave stroked his bulge calmly kissing Karkat again as he started to move the vibrator. Karkat's legs quivered, but he managed to get his head together and bring one hand up to Dave's hair. Smiling more, Dave bit Karkat's lip playfully giving him a good thrust with the vibrator making him moan into the kiss.

"I wonder; do I need to give your bulge attention to make you come?" Dave moved his hand to tease the tip of his bulge squeezing it between his fingers. Karkat gasped as Dave ran his thumb over the tip roughly. His legs still shivered as Dave moved the vibrator in and out quickly, he couldn't quite look Dave in the face, but he managed to nod. Dave smirked and started stroking in time with each thrust of the vibrator before clicking the switch on the vibrator bringing it to the highest setting. Karkat whined trying to close his legs against Dave's again.

"Dave, Dave I'm," Karkat said. His words were a bit garbled, but Dave understood pressing another kiss on his lips. Karkat kissed him back sloppily clinging onto his shirt. He could feel the blood pooling in the tip of his bulge while Dave stroked him quickly. He started the moving the vibrator up and down carefully as he pushed it in before pulling it out and repeating the motion. Dave's hips moved a little in time with his hands until his movements started to get more erratic the more noise Karkat made.

Karkat tightened his grip on Dave's shirt as he tried to curl in on himself, but Dave was in the way. A shudder started in the base of his spine as he arched into Dave's hands, his breathing was labored and his eyes were half shut. He felt tight, yet he felt completely at ease with Dave in control of his body, though somewhere in the back of his mind he worried that Dave might still run off. Clinging to Dave's shirt harder the closer he got to coming, Karkat let a loud moan near Dave's ear as his body shook.

"Shit," Karkat muttered. He let go of Dave's shirt falling back onto the bed softly with his hips still arched into Dave's hands. Dave kept moving as Karkat's voice went up an octave his legs pressing into Dave's sides. Karkat huffed as Dave forced him to ride out the orgasm quivering and twitching slightly as Dave slowed his movements. He turned the vibrator off once Karkat seemed like he wasn't going to have any more aftershocks pulling it out slowly before tossing it onto the nightstand.

"You're cute when you cum," Dave mumbled. Karkat promptly covered his face with his hands as Dave moved to lie next to him.

"Shut up," Karkat mumbled. Dave snickered as he nuzzled into Karkat's side, "don't you dare fall asleep on me I need to shower." Smirking, Dave closed his eyes pretending to snore. "Dave I'm not kidding… Dave?" Karkat glanced down at Dave who still had his eyes closed. "Daaave," Karkat said as Dave snickered.

Karkat sighed and wiggled in bed carefully trying to keep from waking Dave who was mostly on top of him, but luckily he slept pretty heavily. He shifted his legs trying to keep his bulge from poking out. He'd gotten comfortable enough to sleep in just his boxers even with Dave around, but he was sorely regretting that decision right now as his bulge begged for attention. Dave shifted quietly and Karkat froze up for a moment hoping that Dave wouldn't wake up.

"Hmm…." Dave shifted again and his eyes opened, "Karkat?"

"Yeah," Karkat said. He tried to shift so Dave's hands wouldn't fall off his chest, but enough to keep Dave's leg away from his bulge which had mostly wiggled its way out now.

"Why're you awake?" Dave asked. He nuzzled his head against Karkat's chest as he shifted so he could wrap his legs around Karkat's. Karkat shivered a bit as Dave unknowingly pulled his legs apart.

"I just couldn't sleep," Karkat said. He tried not to twitch away from Dave's movements, but Dave was catching on to what was happening on his own. Dave pressed his high lightly against Karkat's crotch as he pretended to pull himself higher on his chest. He watched Karkat purse his lips and squirm a bit.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Dave feigned concern as he slid his hand down Karkat's stomach carefully. He kissed his jaw in what seemed like an innocent gesture, but Karkat was quickly picking up what Dave was after.

"N-No particular reason," Karkat said. Dave hand his fingers on the elastic band of Karkat's boxers and when Karkat finally glanced at him he had a small smirk on his face as he bit at Karkat's neck. Karkat blushed as Dave picked himself up a bit, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Dave was whispering playfully against Karkat's skin. He got up on his knees so he could peck Karkat on the lips before trailing little kisses down his neck. Karkat's breath hitched as Dave slid his hands under his shirt pressing his fingers into the soft skin. He started pressing kisses on his collar bone as his hands pulled up Karkat's shirt. Karkat shifted underneath him trying to figure out what he should do with his hands or if he should try to stop Dave. He quickly rejected the second idea despite how nervous he was growing the further Dave moved down his body.

"W-Whoa," Karkat said. A noise of pleasure slipped from his mouth as Dave dragged his tongue over the outline of his bulge. Wide eyed, Karkat stared at Dave as he pressed his tongue into his bulge too focused on what he was doing to look back at him. Karkat finally got his head together enough to run his fingers through Dave's hair as he pulled at the elastic of Karkat's boxers again this time pulling them off easily.

"So there was a reason you couldn't sleep." Dave had an mischievous smirk on his face that he usually save for when he'd get Karkat going before disappearing for the night. Now he was holding down Karkat's hips so he couldn't squirm.

"Dave I swear if you run off," Karkat mumbled. Dave chuckled and licked the tip of Karkat's bulge. Karkat felt a lump sink into the base of his stomach as another noise got stuck in the back of his throat.

"I'm not going to run off," Dave said. He used his tongue to pull the tip of Karkat's bulge into his mouth sucking lightly. Karkat moaned softly raking his fingers through Dave's hair. His heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest; they'd never really this before, but Karkat was desperate and Dave was pretty much always willing to please. Dave pressed Karkat's bulge to the back of his throat sucking harder in hopes of getting Karkat to make louder noises.

"D-Dave." Karkat's voice didn't get any louder, but the pitch went up a couple octaves which was enough to leave Dave squeezing his legs together trying to give himself a bit of attention. He started bobbing his head carefully making sure to hold Karkat's hips down. Smirking, Dave settled on a rhythm for a bit as Karkat made a quiet moaning noise. Dave swirled his tongue around the tip of Karkat's bulge and Karkat tried to buck his hips into him more getting more desperate for something other than a short tease, "Dave please."

"Please what?" Dave asked. Karkat groaned quietly biting his lips. Dave was licking at the base of his bulge close to his nook, but being careful not to let his tongue touch it.

"Come on," Karkat muttered. Dave turned his head to suck off some of the red liquid that was dripping down his bulge. It tasted sweet to him, which seemed to confuse Karkat, but he never complained when Dave was licking it off him. Karkat whined quietly, "please Dave."

Dave rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't get Karkat to actually say it, so he wrapped his mouth around Karkat's tip sucking again. The satisfied moan Karkat squeaked out was well worth it as Dave slid his mouth back over him. His wet bulge made it quite a bit easier for Dave get it all the way to the back of his throat before bobbing his head up. Karkat shuddered as Dave started picking up his pace sliding his fingers down his thighs lightly. Dave could imagine just how desperate Karkat's nook may have been for attention, but he wasn't going to satisfy him completely just yet.

Karkat squirmed slightly, a little whining noise caught in his throat. Dave chuckled around him sliding his fingers down Karkat's wet nook teasing the entrance a bit. Whimpering and squirming again, Karkat ran his fingers through Dave's hair again and didn't look away when Dave made eye contact with him to Dave's surprise. His eyes were lidded, but Dave could see the spots where the red was starting to show through the gray. Dave tore his eyes away after a moment sliding his fingers into Karkat's nook as he bobbed back down on his bulge.

"Holy shit," Karkat said. His legs twitched in as he naturally tried to close them, but Dave was well in the way of that. He twitched his fingers rubbing and pressing on the soft spot at the back of his nook. Karkat let out a low moan as Dave sucked harder on his bulge moving slightly faster than he had been. Karkat's breath was labored as he felt his blood pulse through his legs. His toes curled as Dave started finger fucking him in time with Dave's bobbing.

There was a pressure on his stomach that was starting to move down his crotch painfully slowly as Dave slid a third finger inside of him to put more pressure on his nook. Karkat wriggled his legs which Dave had figured out was a sign he was getting close to coming since Karkat usually couldn't talk during stuff like this. Dave pressed his fingers deeper careful not to press too far in knowing it could hurt as he sucked hard on the tip of Karkat's bulge. Karkat groaned and bucked his hips into Dave lightly who happily slid his bulge into the back of his throat again still sucking on him.

"Dave, Dave," Karkat said. His chest was heavy as the pressure in his stomach crawled into his bulge just before he came his bulge writhing in Dave's mouth. It took Dave several gulps to get all of the genetic material down his throat, but some of it still ran out of his mouth and down his chin. Dave pulled off and out of him when he stopped twitching and Karkat pulled him up into a kiss quickly.

"Can I?" Karkat mumbled against Dave's lips as he slid his fingers under the elastic band of Dave's boxers. Dave bit his cheek lightly and pecks Karkat on the lips before shaking his head. Karkat was disappointed, but moved his hands up Dave's hair instead holding him still as he licked the rest of the red liquid away from his mouth and jaw before kissing him again. Dave closed his legs kissing Karkat back. His face getting redder, Dave crawled next to him desperate, but he wasn't about to say it.

"Let's go to bed," Dave whispered. Karkat licked his lips and didn't look at Dave for a moment.

"Okay," he mumbled. He ran his fingers through Dave's hair again before he pulled his boxers back on and they settled back into the bed. Dave pressed his face back into Karkat's chest now in the same position Karkat had been in earlier. Karkat ran fingers through Dave's hair trying to help lull him back to sleep, he knew it wouldn't be easy now that he was so turned on, but there wasn't much else he could do. He didn't want to push Dave into anything.

Dave and Karkat were hiding in Karkat's room again. They'd been in their home base, but once things started to get frisky they decided it would be better to move. Now Karkat had Dave in his lap and his hands on his ass which was pretty satisfying for him since he'd only recently gotten up the courage to grab it, but tonight he was on a particular mission. Dave had Karkat's lip between his teeth when Karkat rolled his hips up into Dave making him gasp quietly. Karkat repeated the motion as Dave moved to deepen the kiss letting him press against him.

"Hey Dave," Karkat said. He was between heavy breathes that were bordering on pants the more Dave pressed back with each of his movements.

"Yeah?" Dave asked. He'd started kissing his way down Karkat's jaw as his hands slid down Karkat's chest a little.

"Could I maybe try something?" Karkat asked. Dave paused his movements to glance at Karkat.

"What did you want to try?" Dave asked. Karkat pecked him on the lips running one hand through Dave's hair.

"I was hoping maybe you'd let me _top _tonight," Karkat said. He couldn't quite look Dave in the eyes as he spoke, but he just focused on getting his point across. Dave bit his lip and for a moment, contemplated saying no, but it stung going to sleep without coming and hoping he'd have a chance to masturbate in the shower to make up for it.

"Okay," Dave said.

"Really?" Karkat asked quickly. He smiled a bit finally managed to look Dave in the face for more than a second.

"Yeah, but can we take it slowly?" He asked. Karkat nodded trying to contain the excitement he had. He knew Dave was uncomfortable with his body, but he really wanted sex to be good for the both of them that was what was important to him.

"Of course," Karkat said.

"And!" Dave promptly lowered his voice once he realized how high strung it sounded, "and, can you leave my shirt on?" Dave asked.

"Yeah of course." Karkat rolled them over carefully cradling Dave in his arms. He kissed Dave again carefully licking his tongue as Dave happily kissed him back. He was nervous, but he wasn't ever going to feel uncomfortable kissing Karkat. Karkat kissed Dave's jaw trailing small kisses down his neck before kissing his way down Dave's shirt. He stopped pulling up Dave's shirt a few inches to kiss the skin of his stomach glancing at him again quickly, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Dave said. He nodded a bit smiling. There was a short moment where Dave suddenly thought maybe everything would be perfectly easy, but he knew better than that. Karkat licked Dave's naval lightly making him gasp quietly again. He unbuttoned Dave's jeans carefully trailing his tongue down Dave's boxers as he slid them off. Once he had Dave's pants off, he glanced at Dave for a nod of approval before removing the boxers. Dave swallowed hard as Karkat ran his tongue over his clit through the thin fabric and nodded.

"If you want to stop just tell me, okay?" Karkat asked. Dave nodded again and Karkat slipped off his boxers which made Dave decidedly more uncomfortable. He pulled his knees in a little glancing at Karkat's horns so he couldn't quite tell where Karkat was quite looking. Karkat smiled softly and spread Dave's legs just enough so he could get between them. He spread Dave open with his thumbs carefully before licking him carefully.

"W-Whoa." Dave whimpered quietly reaching down to run his fingers through Karkat's hair as Karkat started licking in long rhythmic strokes. He was careful to only tease Dave's clit, coming close, but not actually touching it. Dave slid his hand over one of Karkat's horns just grazing it enough to accidentally make Karkat purr. He twitched slightly as the little rumbling noise traveled through Karkat's tongue and into his skin. Dave's breath hitched and he bit his lip with Karkat still moving his tongue over the soft skin.

"Feel good?" Karkat asked. He words were quick and came just before he started caressing Dave's clit with his tongue. Dave moaned quietly pressing his head back into the pillow. His hand gripped Karkat's hair, so Karkat took it as a sign that it was okay to keep going. He flicked his tongue over Dave's clit again leaving feathery kisses behind as he moved back down and go back to the long strokes.

"Karkat, I," Dave said. He closed his eyes tight trying to imagine a different scenario between them, one in which Dave had a raging hard on instead. It felt good, but each pass of Karkat's tongue seemed to remind him of everything he tried to forget. The real problem was that he was so horny that his body didn't want to stop. "C-can we take a break?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Karkat said. He quickly slipped his hands away from Dave and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He knew enough to know that Dave would probably suffer from stopping, but maybe if they picked it up later it'll feel better than it did before. He sat up and smiled a bit at the state he'd managed to put Dave in. Dave was panting with his hands pressed into his face, his shirt was more wrinkled than usual, and his legs quivered slightly as he pulled up his knees again.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"No, it's fine. I told you to stop me if you needed to," Karkat said. He moved so he could sit cross legged next to Dave. Karkat hadn't really expected to get much further than eating Dave out anyway, he knew Dave wasn't super comfortable about having sex that way.

"I just, it was hard for me to," Dave stopped himself. He couldn't really put into words the feeling, but he'd never had anyone that close to him like that, nor has he ever really done anything to stimulate himself like that.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain it," Karkat said. Karkat reached out to touch Dave's cheek rubbing it softly to make sure Dave wasn't crying. Dave glanced at him still hiding behind his hands a bit.

"I love you," Dave mumbled. Karkat smiled and leaned down to kiss Dave moving his hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"I love you too," Karkat said. Dave smiled sitting up before crawling into Karkat's lap. He wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck nuzzling his face into the nape of Karkat's neck. Karkat supported him with his arms so he could hug him more easily. "Just so you know, if you want to stop for tonight we can," Karkat whispered.

"I think I'll be fine," Dave said, "I just needed a moment to clear my head." He pulled away from Karkat enough to press their foreheads together.

"Okay just let me know," Karkat said. Dave nodded and moved his hands so they were on Karkat's shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Karkat said. Dave reached up slightly so he could rub one of Karkat's horns again. Karkat's face got red as he purred quietly at the feeling of Dave kneading his hands softly into Karkat's nubby horns.

"Why do you purr when I do that?" Dave asked. Karkat shifted biting his lip noticing that Dave was looking up rather than at his face.

"All trolls do it," Karkat said, "but it's only something we let certain people do." Dave let go realizing he might be crossing some kind of boundary.

"Sorry I didn't know," Dave said.

"No, no it's fine. It mostly… incapacitates us, so it's something trolls only do with their, um, their matesprites," Karkat said, "s-so it's okay if it's you." Dave glanced at Karkat for a moment before pressing a kiss on his lips. He reached up slowly with both hands running his fingers through Karkat's thick hair before reaching his horns again. He grazed the tips and Karkat started purring. Karkat closed his eyes trying to hide the bit of embarrassment he still had. Dave pulled away letting go of Karkat's horns so he could run his fingers through Karkat's hair.

"I want to keep going," Dave said.

"Are you sure?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah," Dave said. He nodded more confidently then he had the first time. Karkat pressed him back into the bed quickly so he could get back between his legs faster. He glanced at Dave for another nod of approval before returning to what he had been doing. Dave felt twice as wet against his lips as he had previously and the noises he made were louder. Dave ran his fingers through Karkat's hair as he pressed his tongue inside him slightly. Twitching, Dave made a pleading noise unsure of what else to do to get Karkat to do it again.

"You okay?" Karkat asked. Dave nodded trying to convey the signal again, but Karkat flipped his tongue over his clit instead. Dave swallowed a moan as Karkat repeated the motion. He had a desperate urge to actually have something substantial inside him, so he bit his lip until he worked up the courage to say something as Karkat continued licking and flickering his tongue over Dave's clit.

"K-Karkat," Dave mumbled. Karkat picked his head up making sure to stop in case that's what Dave wanted. Dave's face felt hot as Karkat looked up at him. He pressed his hands over his face quickly.

"I-I, can we," Dave paused, "I want something inside me." Karkat blinked and smirked at Dave.

"Oh, is that all?" Karkat asked. He slid his fingers down pressing them against Dave's skin.

"N-No, not your fingers." Karkat looked up at Dave confused, but Dave couldn't bring himself to look back at him, "y-your bulge."

Karkat blinked for a moment feeling his bulge wriggle out a bit. He wasn't expecting to get attention, but he was a bit hot and heavy from everything. He was definitely willing, but he wasn't sure if Dave was really ready and that thought almost stopped him entirely.

"Are you sure?" Karkat asked. Dave nodded quickly.

"I trust you," He said. Karkat didn't wait to ask another question. He'd stop if Dave told him to that was what he decided before he sat back on his knees to unbutton his pants. Dave pressed his fingers into his face a bit more as Karkat shucked his pants off. His bulge was completely unsheathed just thinking about what he was about to do, he crawled back up into position and pulled Dave's hands away from his face pressing his throbbing bulge against Dave's wet genitals. Dave tried to avoid making eye contact as Karkat leaned down to kiss him. When he pulled away Dave made a whining noise and said, "Karkat please."

"Okay," Karkat mumbled. He pulled his hips back slightly reaching down with one hand to help position his bulge before sliding inside him carefully. Their breathing got heavy, but Karkat got all the way in with no trouble. Dave glanced up at Karkat's face taking in the blushing and genuine shock. "T-tight, you're really tight," he mumbled.

"Move, please," Dave said. Karkat complied by rolling his hips into Dave's slowly. Their voices both seemed to go up an octave as they both started to move in time with each other. Dave whimpered and reached out to grab Karkat's shoulders so he could pull him closer. Karkat kissed him licking Dave's lips as he moved faster with each thrust. Dave could feel Karkat's bulge writhe inside him, he was glad Karkat had given him so much attention before this, because the wetness helped with the small amount of pain.

"Holy shit," Karkat muttered. Dave could feel a heat coming over him that he'd never experienced and for just a moment he wished he'd taken his shirt off. He looked over Karkat's blissful expression as he wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck in an attempt to be even closer to him. There was a tingling feeling in his toes that made them curl up and want to pull his legs inward. His voice grew louder without realizing it while Karkat's started to become the only noise he could hear.

Karkat made delicious soft noises that rang through Dave's whole body and made the whole thing feel more intense. He pressed his lips to Dave's ear whispering about how good it felt. Dave moved with Karkat, but pulled away from his warm breath as it was making his head spin. Soon he realized it was the good kind of spinning when Karkat moved one hand to press on Dave's clit. He made sure to keep moving, but he wanted to ensure that Dave came before anything else.

Dave's mouth was stuck slightly open as his moans got more deep and full of lust. The tingling sensation in his toes traveled up his legs, his body feeling hotter than it ever had before. A wave of pleasure crashed over him as he melted into Karkat letting him have full control. His breath hitched and fell his body feeling tense. He hadn't noticed grabbing onto Karkat's shirt, but he was clinging to it with all of his strength as Karkat made him ride out the orgasm.

"Dave, I'm," Karkat mumbled. His voice cracked when he came inside Dave. The feeling was unreal as the genetic material gushed into Dave before quickly coming out because there was far too much. Dave quivered under Karkat for a moment as they both breathed for a bit, their foreheads pressed together. "I-I'm sorry I came inside you."

"It's fine," Dave mumbled.

"No really, I'm really, I didn't mean to." Karkat's words started to get jumbled as he pulled out.

"Karkat, it's not a big deal," Dave said. He wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck again giving his hands a break from gripping his shirt

"It's just, it's was disrespectful," Karkat said. He couldn't look Dave in the eye.

"What?" Dave asked.

"We don't usually do that with each other…" Karkat said. Dave blinked at him for a moment before laughing lightheartedly.

"Trolls are so weird," He said.

"W-What?" Karkat asked.

"Nothing, nothing, " Dave said, "come one we should shower. I was thinking maybe together to." Karkat smiled and kissed Dave on the forehead quickly.

"Okay."


End file.
